Itasaku one-shot collection
by xoanneox
Summary: 11: A few years later, when they were married and had two of those little Uchiha devils running around, Sakura asked why he didn't like her at the beginning. His answer was simple. "The pink hair did it." He found it funny. His wife didn't. 12: Her fantasy killed her but saved her at the same time. He brought her there because he knew that she would break in this world.
1. Evidence

Show me then

Title: show me then

Prompt: Evidence (30 prompt tables, table A 30-A, prompt 1)

AU: non-massacre

Pairing: implied ItaSaku

I do not own Naruto.

Show me then

Sakura sat at Ichiraku's wither three other teammates; Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. They were eating in silence for once. Sai and Sasuke had never been real talkers but Naruto was also silent because he was too busy slurping his ramen. Sakura herself was really tired since she had a rather long hospital shift.

In her mind was she reviewing the work she did today when Naruto got her back to earth. "Ne, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up from her bowl ramen and raised an eyebrow, curious about what he was going to tell. "Do you tell us everything?" Now were Sai and Sasuke looking up too. This wasn't really the question she was expecting.

"I tell you everything that isn't confidential information about a mission or personal information about a patient," answered she with a slight smile.

Sasuke spoke then. "Then why didn't you tell us that you were seeing a male?"

If she was still eating her ramen she would choke on it. "Where did you get that idea?" asked she. "You're answering my question with another question," noted he. "I'm not seeing anyone," was said fast.

"So the ugly flowers you get every Monday are from nobody?"

"What is this? An interrogation? And don't say that! The flowers are beautiful," Sakura massaged her head. She was too tired for this.

"You know Sakura, I know that my aniki orders flowers every Monday morning," said Sasuke with his usual smirk.

Sakura turned bright red. She couldn't deny this.

But she smirked after recovering from her blush. "Show me the evidence then." She was sure that they didn't have evidence.

"I got it all your dates on video."

Well fuck those new electronics.


	2. Where were you?

Where were you?

Title: where were you?

Prompt: I'm here. (30 prompt table A, table 30-A prompt 2)

Pairing: ItaSaku

AU: non-massacre, clan-elder hating

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama owns it.

Where were you?

Itachi had decided that he would take her to his clan's dinner. That would be nice for Sakura on a normal occasion, if this dinner wouldn't be accompanied by the all the clan elders.

She would love to take those sticks out of their asses. They make it look like it's impossible for elderly Uchihas to loosen up.

So here she was now, being totally dressed up with the help of Ino.

"I'm not sure about this," commented Sakura when she looked in the mirror. Ino had given her a red dress that was like a second skin for her.

"Why not?" in Ino's eyes was the dress perfect. "The elders are going to be there and will probably point out that this dress isn't proper," said Sakura, pouting lightly. She loved the dress, really, but she didn't love the elders who would be irritating the shit out of her.

"I have the perfect solution for that," and with that did Ino disappear to get that solution of hers. She really was amazing. A few seconds later was she back with a black blazer. "Put it on," was all she said and Sakura did what she was told.

This made her outfit indeed look more proper. "You're amazing," said Sakura, smiling at her best friend." "Thank you, I know, but you should go now or else you will be late," replied Ino and she let Sakura out.

Once she was outside she was a black blur and one second later was she enveloped in a hug. "Where were you?" was asked and then it came into her brain that it was her boyfriend, Itachi.

Before she could even answer Itachi continued. "I was worried that you didn't want to come."

"Ino was dressing me up for it, and why did you think that I didn't want to come?" asked Sakura.

To say that she was surprised by all this public display of affection would be an understatement. Itachi normally didn't like to show affection but apparently now he did. But you didn't hear her complaining, no she loved it.

"Because you are half an hour late," answered he.

Well shit.

"But I'm here, and I won't leave you alone with the elders," said she.

She was afraid that is wasn't her helping him but Itachi helping her face the wrath of his o so dear clan elders.


	3. First time talking to each other

First time seeing each other

Title: First time seeing each other

Pairing: ItaSaku

Au: non-massacre, clan elders hating (of course)

Prompt: Funeral (30 prompt tables table A, prompt 3)

Note; don't take the title too literally

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama owns it.

First time seeing each other

* * *

Sakura packed her back with all the things she thought she needed to cheer Sasuke up. The boy she would be visiting had just lost a man from his ANBU team. Sasuke had been pretty fond of him (in a way that only Sasuke can be fond of someone ) and Sakura hoped to cheer him up a bit together with Naruto. Sasuke wasn't a boy who showed many emotions but Sakura knew that he blamed himself because he was the squad leader and he was supposed to keep them together and safe.

She walked through Konoha like a normal civilian would. The Uchiha resident came in her view and she opened the gates, entering the place that was like a home to her. If you would forget about the clan elders. She absolutely hated them. The only thing they cared about was power and heirs.

"Sakura-chan!" Looking up, Sakura prepared herself for an overwhelming hug that came as expected.

"Good morning Naruto," greeted Sakura. " 'Morning, it's too early but we need to pull out the stick of Sasuke-teme's ass," said Naruto. He didn't have to say it so vulgar but he was right.

Entering the main house, they were greeted by Lady Uchiha, Mikoto, herself. "Good morning Mikoto-san," replied Sakura and Naruto replied with his "Good morning obaa-san." She didn't try to correct Naruto, Mikoto and herself were both used to it. Even if it was way too rude.

"Sasuke-chan is up in his room," said Mikoto. She already knew what they were doing here. "Alright!" And Naruto disappeared after that. "May I use your kitchen, Mikoto-san?" asked she. "You may, but you have to call me okaa-san then," replied Mikoto. "Eh, Mikoto-san, that would be improper!" Said woman gave Sakura a stern look what made Sakura mutter a soft "Okaa-san".

"Better! But you really should. You are like a daughter to me. I only need to make it official on paper." The last comment made Sakura blush tomato red. "But go ahead. Use the kitchen, my dear."

Sakura thanked the older woman and left to get to work in the kitchen. She planned on making Sasuke's favourite dish.

"Do you have everything you need?"

The voice made her yelp. She was almost finished with the dish when the voice came from behind. Turning around to see who the owner of the voice was she saw the older brother of the male she was visiting, Uchiha Itachi. One hell of a handsome man.

"Ah, yes I ded. Tomatoes are always here," replied she and she smiled a bit awkwardly. Her and Itachi saw each other much but never really spoke to each other so you could say that this was the first time she really had a conversation with him, and to be honest she was a little nervous.

"Yes, that is true. How is the hospital doing, Sakura-san?"

Since when called he her by her first name?

"It is still busy. It seems like ANBU's missions get more dangerous every day," was her reply.

"Well, you will always take care of me when I'm back from my extremely dangerous mission, right Sakura-san?" asked he. A blush appeared on Sakura's face. What was it with him and being talkative today?

"Of course I will, wh-ampf."

He cut her off with a kiss, leaving her startled.

"U-uchiha-san?"

She hadn't expected this. Not even in her wildest dreams.

"Thank you for saving my family from another funeral," and with that, and another kiss, had he disappeared.

When Sasuke and Naruto asked why the hell she was blushing so much she couldn't get herself to reply in one good formulated sentence without stuttering like Hinata.

* * *

The end

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for all the support! This is my first fanfiction for the Naruto archive and I was quite nervous to find out if the fandom would like my stories.

Since I'm "new" I'll will introduce myself:

My accounts name is xoanneox but you may call me A-chan or Missha. Whichever you like more. I'm a 14 year old girl who loves chrackships/pairings. I write mostly for the Fairy tail archive (I finished the GrayLu and the RoLu week and I'm busy with 100 RoLu one-shots) and now I've started writing for the Naruto archive. I do this mostly because I love writing but also because I think it's nice to give something back to all the other authors. They write amazing stories, I read them. In return I am trying to write a story/one-shot for every fandom I read fanfictions about.

Bye~~

(next one-shot will probably be uploaded tomorrow)


	4. It started with puppy love

It started with puppy love

Title: it started with puppy love

Pairing: ItaSaku

Prompt: Puppy love (30 prompt tables table A, prompt 4)

AU: non-massacre and no Sakura fangirl

Note: the age difference between Itachi and Sakura is 5 year.

Second note: inspired by a different Sakura x ? fanfic called Stages. I can't find who wrote it or with who Sakura was paired up. I'm sorry.

Third note: 3/? Stages. I'll probably continue this when I have a sad prompt because I have very sad ideas for the ending but I didn't want this one to end sadly.

I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama owns it.

It started with puppy love

* * *

First stage

It all started when Sakura was just born and her parents visited the Uchiha residence. Itachi saw her for the first time and the first thought he had was how such a fragile and little girl would survive this world. He knew most of the cruel things in the world and handled it pretty good. In a way a five year old boy handles it. Sure, his little brother had been small too in the beginning, but he was a male from the Uchiha clan which would mean that he would be prepared very good.

This little girl, with the pink hair (which was utterly ridiculous. How does one survive in a world full of ninja's with pink hair?), however would have no training as her parents were normal civilians who mostly worked for the Uchiha's.

That was when Itachi decided that he would protect her for a little bit, just for the time that she couldn't protect herself.

This thought was confirmed once more when she smiled for the first time at him.

While he was busy with "protecting" Sakura and keeping Sasuke happy he never noticed his and her mother gushing over him as he was "so cute". Their mothers would tell this to them on their wedding, saying that they always had known that they would end up together.

* * *

Second stage

Itachi was watching his little brother, Sasuke, and Sakura play on the playgrounds when a group girls approached. They looked harmless, but Itachi had been wrong about that. Talking to "their" Sasuke-kun had made them notice Sakura and because of their foolish jealousy they started to bully her, saying that such a ugly girl shouldn't be playing with, again, "their" Sasuke-kun.

Even though they utterly adored Sasuke they didn't listen to him when he said that they had to stop. But what could a six year old boy do when his opponent was a group from around 7 girls, a few even older than him.

It was Itachi who made it stop, who said that they had to stop. He may or may not have accidentally turned on his Sharingan because he was mad. It was his "job" to protect her. It was now five years after he made that promise to himself. He thought he would stop protecting her when she could walk or something but he couldn't make himself stop.

Itachi had been surprised when Sakura hugged him afterwards, not quite expecting it. "Thank you thank you thank you," had she been muttering in his neck.

Third Stage

* * *

She had been 12 at this time and he was 17. Sakura had started with her Genin team and Itachi had just returned from a mission when Sakura decided to ask it. "Itachi-kun?" she started, her voice soft, eyes down to the ground. "Hn?"

"Can you train me?" It had taken all her courage to ask it. People had said that a civilian like her would never become a good kunoichi. That she just have to give up on her dream, go to a normal school and then when she was the right age marry another civilian. That's how they wanted her to be. But she wasn't like that.

"No," Itachi flat out refused. This was like a slap in her face. She had thought that since Itachi knew what they wanted from her he would help her. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy myself, you have your own team, your parents just want the best for you," this made Sakura so not happy. Where this the only reasons that kept him from training her? She opened her mouth to say something but he still had to finish his sentence. "And I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to have to be afraid and worried when I'm at home and you're away on a mission, making me worried about the fact that you may not come back alive."

This made her shut up. He hugged her, seeing the defeated look in her eyes, knowing that what he had said had hurt her even if he didn't want to hurt her.

Sakura knew she shouldn't be acting like this, like a little child, but when he untangled his arms she just turned around, not being able to say anything.

Later that night Sakura had had a nightmare, leaving her shaking in her bed. Not being able to sleep again, she went outside to the Uchiha residence and sneaked to Itachi's room. This wasn't the first time they did this. He also went to her when his nightmares became too much. She went to him every time she had a nightmare. And she hadn't even had her first kill. She just had seen a few persons be killed right in front of her eyes, but the look on his face still haunted her, the feeling of her blood falling on her and the smell of the other dead bodies still haunted her.

The moment she landed on the floor she knew he was awake. He always noticed everything.

She started to apologise when she slowly let herself lay down next to him. They lay face to face now. "I'm sorry," was the first thing she said. "I shouldn't have reacted that way. I was acting like a spoiled child." Silence. Itachi didn't reply but Sakura knew he had accepted it because he slowly pulled her into a hug.

Itachi started speaking after five minutes. "I will train you," he said, "But only so you can protect yourself and I don't need to be worried sick about your safety."

"Thank you, Itachi." Too bad it was too dark for Sakura to see but if she had the same vision as Itachi did she would have known that they were both smiling.

Itachi knew though.

* * *

Author's note: Another wrap! I have no idea if you liked this but I had very much fun writing this. As you could read in the third note at the begin, this are only the first three stages of their love. There probably will be a sequel with the other stages but those will be very sad and I don't want to cry now while I'm writing it.

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I still have to reread them and correct them but if you see mistakes please be so kind to point them out

Special thanks to **Amethyst The Purple Dragon** for reviewing and thank you all for following and adding this collection of moments to your favorites.

Please review


	5. taking of your gloves

Taking of your gloves

Title: taking of your gloves

Prompt: gloves (30 prompts table A-30, prompt 5)

Pairing: ItaSaku

Au: non-massacre

Note; fun fact in the note after the story

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama owns it.

* * *

Taking of your gloves

It had been for his 25th birthday. They had reserved a restaurant with a stage where the hired belly dancers would be dancing. It wasn't exactly what Itachi wanted for his birthday but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. Especially when it was Shisui organizing it.

Sighing, he tied his tie and took his car to the address he was given. "Man, loosen up, it's your birthday, not one of those important meetings." He turned around to see Shisui. He took him in while Shisui did the same with him. "You actually look like you're going to one, Ita-kun," commented he.

"And you look like you're going out to one of those parties you had in college. Also, please don't call me that," retorted he.

"What are we nice again. Come in."

So he did. It looked more like a strip club than anything else. "Shisui…," he started but when he looked to his right he saw that Shisui had already disappeared.

Closing his eyes again and massaging his temples he decided to sit down next to his little brother.

The official celebration of his birthday had already been but this was just for the males so most of the males you saw had black hair, if you don't look at the exceptions like Naruto.

They talked and finished eating when the show started. Four belly dancers came up and stood in a position which had room for one more belly dancer in the middle. The four girls started dancing while the last woman came up stage. When he and Sasuke saw the last dancer they choked on their food. Actually, most of the male did.

Because they all knew the pinkette on stage. She was after Shizune and Tsunade the best doctor and she tended many of the Uchiha shinobi.

"Sasuke, what the hell is Sakura doing on stage," asked Itachi his little brother. The truth is that he and Sakura had been crushing on each other. They knew it from the other but they hadn't dared to do anything yet.

"She told me and the dope that she had this job she had to do today but never filled us in about the details. If she had we would have stopped her," replied he.

Itachi was mesmerized by her dancing, following every step she set with his eyes. He knew he had a hard-on but he ignored it, though he had to bite his lip and restrain himself from taking her of stage and taking her backstage.

Their eyes locked and mischief twinkled in Sakura's eyes. "She knows what she's doing to me," muttered he heartedly. The younger Uchiha glanced a bit worried at his brother. He knew about the sexual tension between them and he wasn't sure how long his brother would be able to handle it.

When the end of the show neared the women neared the public and started dancing close before the males. There was this "no touch rule" which everyone respected but Sakura went a bit further.

Dancing in front of Itachi, she locked eyes with him. She came slowly closer and closer until she practically sat on his lap. She took of her gloves and laid her bare hands on his neck and shoulder. Whispering in his ear she said "happy birthday" and she gave him a kiss, after which she, while dancing, retreated back stage.

When Sasuke wanted to say something to Itachi after the show was finished he spoke to air because he had already disappeared.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his head.

Let's say that nobody dared to come into Sakura's dressing room.

The End

* * *

Hey everyone~

Thank you all for reading this (^.^)

We reached the 500 readers

Please review, favorite and follow

Fun fact about my life: Everywhere I go people ask if my curly hair is real or fake.


	6. Over and over again

Over and over again

Title: Over and over again

Prompt: blackboard (30 prompts table A-30, prompt 6)

Pairing: ItaSaku

Au: high school universe

Note; fun fact in the note after the story

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama owns it.

Summary: She isn't supposed to feel this, but every time he stands in front of the blackboard she falls in love with him over and over again.

* * *

Over and over again

* * *

"I got economics now," said the pink haired girl to her blonde friend. "You're a lucky one, Sakura. You have Uchiha-sensei junior as teacher for economics. I have Uchiha-sensei senior," complained Ino.

"Well, the bell will rind in a few minutes so I'll go now," said Sakura and of she went. When she entered the classroom she was greeted by her teacher. "Ohayo, Uchiha-sensei," replied she. She actually was the first one to arrive. Most girls would linger in the hallways or at the restrooms to perfect their make-up so they could shamelessly flirt with their teacher. Everybody loved him; the males looked up at him and the females were all in love with him.

Sakura wasn't an exception; she just didn't show it like they did.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me Itachi? You've been over so much that it is strange to still call me by my last name," said he.

"Ah, but U- Itachi-kun, that would be improper since you're my teacher." She was very uncomfortable with this. She was best friends with his little brother and had actually been in love with him before he had even started teaching at her school. "And the other girls would be looking very strange at me when I would do that," added she. Itachi's eyebrows went up and Sakura saw a bit amusement in his eyes.

"Just when we're alone, Sakura," was his reply. A blush shot up to her cheeks when she heard him say that. It sounded so, so wrong in her head. _Pervert,_ said she in her mind to herself, _stop thinking like that. He doesn't mean it like that._

Itachi looked at the girl, no, woman in front of him. He had known her for a pretty long time since she and Naruto had been his little brother's best friends since kindergarten. He knew he liked her. He wasn't going to deny that. He knew that he would be more of a gentleman if he said something about it to her but he wanted her to admit it to herself first. He knew she would blush when something sounded too wrong for her innocence or how she would smile when she was being praised.

He loved it when she said his name, with the additional –kun, letting it roll of her tongue. It made him want to kiss her right there and then, every time she said his name.

The only fact that was holding them back was the fact that he was her teacher.

"Alright," said she and she eyed the first people who entered the classroom, "I'll sit down now." And with a little bow left she him standing there, but he regained his position and walked up to the blackboard to write something about today's lesson on it.

Sakura sat in the back of the room, her head leaning on the palm of her hand. He started explaining, but Sakura didn't really listen. She could only see how much he loved his job; he was almost sparkling. It made him look even more handsome, even more beautiful and made her fall in love with him over and over again.

Sakura stood up when the lesson was finished, packing her things back in her bag. "Sakura," said Itachi. Sakura looked up when her name was mentioned. "Can I speak to you?" asked he. Sakura just nodded and when everyone had left she sat down in front of him.

"You weren't paying attention, weren't you Sakura?" asked he with a stern face. Sakura knew that face. It was a face a person always wore when he was going to scold you. "Ah, I'm sorry Uchiha-," he shot her a look and she corrected herself fast, " Eh, Itachi-kun, I'm sorry. I was a bit distracted," finished she.

He frigging smirked at her. "Bad girls have to be punished," commented he, "You know that right?"

Sakura just nodded again, not trusting her voice. He leaned over his desk, getting very close to her, making her eyes widen. He kissed her, there and then. Softly, tender, pouring all his feelings in the kiss. Sakura didn't respond at first, being shocked by his kiss but then recovered and kissed him back, with even more feelings, emotion and passion.

Let's just say that Madara who had decided to drop by, wanting to discuss the upcoming tests, became a bit uncomfortable when he heard the sounds from the other side of the door and turned around at once. He would come back later.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's note: Thank you all for reading! I had a bit a hard time writing this but that's because of my mom, who I'm having a little disagreement with again. Again.

Fun fact about the author's life: I'm a sucker for reverse harem anime (0/0)


	7. Being his muse

Being his muse

Title: Being his muse

Prompt: muse (30 prompts table A-30, prompt 6)

Pairing: ItaSaku

Au: normal world japan

Note; Starts of a bit slow but I absolutely adore the ending.

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama owns it.

Being his muse

* * *

A crashing sounded. Itachi stood in the middle of the room, the sound of his heavy breath echoing through his apartment. This was the fourth canvas he had ruined today.

"Maybe it's time that you take a break." Itachi turned around to see his little brother standing in the door, leaning against its frame, his usual smirk plastered on his face. "Hello Otouto," greeted Itachi, a small smile gracing his face. He loved his brother dearly and was happy to see him again. "Aniki," Sasuke gave him a look, "I am serious. You haven't been out of your apartment for ages and you haven't produced anything. You need to get some air."

Itachi agreed. He knew he needed a break. He was frustrated and got even more frustrated when a painting ended up in the trashcan. "Alright, what do you propose?" asked he. "Go with me. I'm meeting up with two old friends and I'm sure you'll be able to talk to one of the two," replied he.

"Alright."

After a car ride from 10 minutes parked Sasuke his car and they both got out. "Ichiraku's?" He raised one brow at his little brother. "Naruto is a bit addicted to noodles so he wanted to meet here," was the answer he got. When they entered they were loudly greeted by a blond male. "Sasuke-teme!" Said "teme" grunted as reply and sat down with his brother.

"Good to see you," said he. "I see you've brought company?" was the reply. "Aa. This is my aniki, Itachi. Itachi, this is Naruto," introduced Sasuke. "Nice to meet you," said he. Naruto just nodded and then turned back to Sasuke. "Have you any idea how late Sakura-chan will be here?"

Sasuke shook his head. Itachi shot a questioning look at him when they mentioned "Sakura-chan". "The other person we will meet," explained he. "Ah."

They had a little conversation but Itachi asked himself why Sasuke had to take him with him. Naruto was a very nice boy but not someone he would talk with and then get inspiration. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" made his head turn. A girl with pink hair hurried through the restaurant and stopped at their table. Naruto stood up to give her a bear hug as greeting, then let her go and asked: "Why are you so late, Sakura-chan? I was worried!"

"I said I was sorry," muttered she, "My appointment with a patient took a little bit longer than I expected." She looked around the table, her eyes lingering at him and then turned to Sasuke. "Good to see you too," said she sarcastically. "Aa. This is my aniki, Itachi. Itachi, this is the girl we mentioned, Sakura," introduced he.

She bowed a little and said: "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too," replied he.

It was still for a moment until he started, and yes, _he_ _ **started**_ , a conversation with her. "What do you do for work?" It was a simple question but it got her talking. She was very passionate about her work and talked incessantly about it. When she was finished talking about her own job she asked about his job. He told her everything, from how he began painting and how frustrated he was about it now.

Sasuke and Naruto had left in the middle of the conversation, claiming they had work to do and had to go so now it was only them, together. And he couldn't say he minded that. Actually, he loved everything about it. When he wasn't talking he was listening to her and observing everything about it, from her lips to her eyes who sparkled when she thought something was interesting.

They talked and talked, leaving absolutely nothing out of their stories. They had a sort of mutual agreement. He knew she also felt it. It was like they had this kind of spark. When it was dark they decided that it was getting too late. He walked her home and they parted with a sort, sensual kiss, saying that they would meet tomorrow.

When he walked home he smiled. He wasn't frustrated about his paintings anymore. He had found his source of inspiration, his muse.

In his next collection were various paintings of a girl with pink hair and cherry trees. When Sakura saw the collection she asked about it and got a slight blushing and stuttering Itachi as reply.

The end

* * *

Author's note: First thing first I wish you all a merry Christmas! I have absolute no idea if I'll post with Christmas but maybe I'll be able to post tomorrow! Thank you all for reading, adding it to your favorites and following this story 3

We hit the 899 readers! Thank you all so much!

Please review

Fun fact about the author's life(style): I have way to much friends on the internet. I have many in reality but even more on the internet. I am someone who makes friends with everyone (^.^)


	8. Christmas Magic

Christmas Magic

Title: Christmas Magic

Prompt: Magic (30 prompts table A-30, prompt 8)

Pairing: ItaSaku

Au: Shinobi world – non massacre

Note; MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. Some Christmas fluffiness for you about your favourite couple

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama owns it

Christmas Magic

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

"Yes?" The pink haired woman looked up when her name was called. It was Mikoto, the mother of her boyfriend, Itachi, and one of her best friends, Sasuke. "Do you need any help?"

"No dear, but please come sit down, the food is ready," replied she. Sakura nodded and walked with the older women the room in. Itachi stood up and walked to her, taking her hand. "Sakura," he greeted, "you did a great job." They shared a quick kiss and then he led her to the table, letting her sit down. "Thank you Itachi, but I'm not even near finished," replied she.

Itachi didn't say anything about that and sat down himself. Sakura took a sip of her glass of red wine and looked around the table, noting that everyone was present. Fuguka and Mikoto sat at the head, Madara sat next to them. He winked at her and that grinned at her, being the perverted uncle he always way.

Sakura took her boyfriend's hand in hers and saw him giving a look at his own uncle. Next to Madara sat Sasuke, who she greeted and started to talk with. "You still haven't found anyone to take to dinner with you?" asked she teasing. Sasuke gave her a look. She knew who learned him that one. "They're all even more annoying than you were back then," was his reply. And with 'back then' meant he the time when she was still a fangirl. She sighed. She wanted him to be happy with one girl but if he never gave them a chance he would never find anyone.

"Try to talk to one of the less annoying ones, there's a chance that you'll like her," advised she. Sasuke gave her one of his usual replies and Sakura knew the conversation was finished.

Shisui sat on Itachi's other side. She didn't exactly know what to think of him, he was a nice guy and all but he openly flirted with her when Itachi was sitting next to her. She gave him on quick glance and then looked around the table once more, noting that she didn't know most of the people sitting there. The whole clan was sitting there and she had talked to most of them but that were just a few words because she was the medic most of the Uchiha's turned to.

Later, when most of the clan was gone to their own homes and Itachi's parents and Sasuke also had retired cuddled the couple up. They shared the loveseat but she sat down so that her legs were laid upon his and her back was leaning on the elbow rest.

The fireplace burned cosy and they had had a few glasses of wine, making Sakura a bit giddy and Itachi loosening up a bit. They sat like that for like ten minutes when she turned to him. "Remember our first real conversation?"

"You mean that time when we talked and you thought I was an asshole?" His face had turned smug. Sakura had heard of him of course, him being her best friends brother, and had done a few missions together but that didn't change the fact that she thought that he was an ice-cold prick.

"Hehe, yeah. I almost couldn't handle your little brother because of his coldness but you were absolutely too much. Or so I thought. Now I know better," she smiled, leaning in, kissing him slowly. The kiss started slow, sensitive and full of emotions but before he could turn into more had Itachi lifted her up, removing himself from the loveseat and then setting her down again. Sakura raised an eyebrow but Itachi gave her a look that said "just-wait-a-minute-then-it-will-be-explained".

He lowered his body and kneeled on one knee. When Sakura realised what he was going to do she let out a quit "O my gosh". She knew it wasn't a drunken mistake because she already filtered the alcohol out of her system and Itachi wasn't one to get drunk since he had to drink incredible much to get drunk.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she smiled an incredible bright smile at him which he returned.

"Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

The tears of happiness leaked down her face and she nodded. "Y-yes," her voice cracked at her, "Yes I will." Itachi smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen him smile and saw that he looked a bit relieved. Did he really think she would say no? He got up and she flung herself at him. She kissed him deeply and then hugged him. "Of course I will."

They celebrated big that night.

The End

* * *

Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you all had/ are going to have/ having an amazing Christmas eve~

I did have an amazing one My dad is an amazing cook and cooked a three course for us (^.^)

Little note about **updating** : Tomorrow and the day after that is Christmas so I have no idea if I can update or not, so have a nice christmas!

Fun fact about the author's life(style): My friends thought I was in Austria XD

Explanation: I had made this selfie of me in a very big shop full of those little houses people have in their house when it's Christmas. They had reconstructed this sky track and when I stood in front of it it looked like I actually was there XD. So I sent that to my friends and they were like: "WHERE ARE YOU? Why didn't you tell us!" And after 3 hours I actually told them that I was just in this shop 1 hour away and then they were like "are you frigging kidding me?"

Follow, Favourite & Review please!

Happy holidays!

\- Missha


	9. Becoming clean

Becoming clean

Title: Becoming clean

Prompt: Clean (30 prompts table A-30, prompt 9)

Pairing: ItaSaku

Au: normal world

Note; MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. Some fluffiness for you about your favourite couple

Second note: There will be a sequel of this sometime

* * *

Becoming clean

First meeting

Sakura did so not want this! She sat on a chair in the waiting room, waiting for her counsellor to come out. Her parents had arranged it. She did not need it, she could get herself out of it. It was just a stupid hobby of hers, she could stop anytime!

But deep, deep inside she knew she couldn't. She had tried three times, saying to her parents over and over again that she could, should and would stop; but now they had enough. They sent her to this counsellor who would make her stop doing drugs.

When she had asked her parents why they were sending her there they said that they didn't want a daughter that would do drugs. If the media or their clients would get wind of it, it wouldn't be good for their company, they said.

It was true and she knew it. Her parents were the bosses of Haruno Lawyers and they did everything like the law; and doing drugs was obviously against the law. She had an appointment at half past nine; way too early in her opinion but that didn't matter to her parents.

She shifted again, feeling her butt becoming sore from sitting on the hard chair. Then she shifted again; feeling very impatient and decided to get out her phone, looking for some entertainment.

" _Good luck, Sakura-chan!"_ from Naruto. He was her best friend; he did drugs a year ago but it was only a few times and he stopped when his dad, the mayor of the city, had asked him to stop.

For Sakura wasn't it so simple; a friend of hers had given her the opportunity to try it out once a few years ago. She took it and found out it was magnificent. She forgot about all the trouble in her life, about her parents who asked way too much of her, school and other problems.

The door finally went open and a male, a few years older than she, came out the door. "Haruno Sakura?" asked he. She nodded and got out of her chair. She walked to the door and he extended his hand, looking at her. She reluctantly shook his hand, "Uchiha Itachi," said he and she met his eyes for a moment and then walked into the room. "Sit down." She did what she was told and chose to sit at the black leather sofa.

He sat in front of her and started speaking again. "I take it that you know why you're here?" She nodded but inwardly she snorted. Of course she knew.

Uchiha Itachi sighed when he looked at the girl in front of him, Haruno Sakura. The Harunos had asked for his help because their daughter couldn't stop with drugs while they wanted her to stop.

He already knew she should stop but if they had handled it a bit different it would have been a lot easier for him because now he has to work with a not so cooperative teenage girl with, strange enough, pink hair, while she didn't look like a punker.

"And I also know that you don't want to be here." Sakura looked at the male in front of her, doing a once over. He was handsome, concluded she, and obviously had the brains. She nodded again and muttered "Of course I don't want to". Itachi had caught it and decided to go further with that peace of information. "What makes you hate this so much?" asked he.

Sakura was silent for a moment. She knew she utterly hated it but she didn't exactly know why or how to say it, but she started speaking, even though it was a bit insecure.

Yes, she may use drugs, but she wasn't a girl with one of those massive egos you would see at school. She just was a timid girl with a bag full of problems and another bag full of heavy thoughts. "My parents, I guess," started she, "I mean, they were really nice persons but now they're forcing me to stop doing the one thing that would make me forget my problems."

It was silent for a bit until Itachi decided to speak again. "You said were, why did you use the past tense?" It wasn't hard for Sakura to think of that answer. "When I was born they were still there for me, but when I got older my parents business got bigger and more important and they lost their time for me; they saw other kids from the higher ups and decided that I should become like that one day, so they started asking more and more from me until the pressure became too big for me to handle."

She stopped for a moment, realising what she was doing. Why was she talking to this man? Why was she even telling all this? She had hated the idea of coming here but now that she was hear it was a bit like a relief. Like a weight fell of her shoulders.

"Sakura-san?"

O right, he was waiting for her to continue. "I'm sorry Uchiha-san. This wasn't exactly how I expected it to be. I loathed the idea of coming here but now it feels like a relief," she replied. She saw a smile gracing is face. "You may call me by my first name like I do with yours but I'm happy to hear that. I wasn't expecting you to be like this, this cooperative," he said. She raised an eyebrow. "Aa, sorry for that, I think I was judging you a bit."

And so they started their strange friendship, if you may call it that. Her parents where obviously utterly shocked when she was eating dinner smiling that night. They were even more shocked when she told them that she had another appointment tomorrow.

End

* * *

Author's note: Another one of the longer one-shots! Did you like it? Consider this your Christmas present~

This will get a sequel called "Another impression" but I have no idea when I'll write that .

Sad fact about the author's life: I have a crush on this boy but our changes for getting a relationship are totally ruined T.T

Please review, favourite and follow

MERRY CHRISTMAS


	10. Like oleander

Like oleander

Title: Like Oleander

Prompt: Secret (30 prompts table A-30, prompt 10)

Pairing: ItaSaku

Au: normal world

Words: 1007

Note; below

Summary: Sakura has a secret that will kill her and anybody who knows it if it's told to someone who's not supposed to hear it, but she has to tell it to someone. Why not tell her ex's brother?

* * *

Like oleander

 **Oleander**

 **[oh-lee-an-der, oh-lee-an-]**

 **noun**

 **1.**

 **a poisonous shrub, Nerium oleander, of the dogbane family, native tosouthern Eurasia, having evergreen leaves and showy clusters of pink,red, or white flowers, and widely cultivated as an ornamental.**

Sakura pulled her hands through her hair, stamped around some more and then sighed frustrated. She knew she had to do more of these missions, if she wanted to do it or not, because they would never leave her alone. She bit her lip, what to do, what to do? She really wanted to tell somebody but she couldn't because if anybody else would hear about it her "boss" would immediately know about it and would kill her without a second thought.

Sakura shuddered. She may not like her life very much at the moment but she would like to remain alive. Even if she wanted to tell somebody, who would she tell it? She sat down at the couch and laid her head in her hands. She trusted Naruto, really, but she knew he would flip if he knew that his best friend was a serial murder at commando. Ino was her best female friend, she was nice and all, but is was general knowledge that she couldn't keep her secrets.

She had a group of other friends but halve of them hadn't spoken to her since her break up with Sasuke and her backing away from group activities and the other halve didn't she trust enough to tell such a big secret.

She shouldn't even been thinking about this. This time she bit the inside of her cheek. She was restless and she didn't have work till tomorrow morning and she didn't want to wait for another mission. She decided to get her favourite drink from the supermarket and then to pick up a few books at the bookshop. Sakura nodded to herself, agreeing with her plan.

The shopping for her favourite drink didn't take long and while she drank a bit out on of the bottles she walked to the bookshop. She knew it was forbidden to drink in the shop so she put the bottle back again and entered the shop. "Good afternoon," greeted the cashier and she nodded back.

She skipped the shelve with romance novels and went to the Science-Fiction and Fantasy department only to be greeted with books she already had in her own collection or books she had read at the library.

She walked to the woman that had greeted her earlier. "How can I help you?" asked she when she saw Sakura approach. "I was looking for new books but I only found ones which I already have read. When will the new books come in?" asked she. "Wait a minute please, I'll look for it." Sakura tried to hide her impatience. This woman didn't look like the fastest and she didn't want to spend more time here than needed.

Her thoughts went back to her "job" while she waited. Why had they sought her for the job? Why hadn't they asked one of those men she saw at midnight walking around downtown? But she couldn't change it. She had asked the man who called her for the missions how she could make the missions stop. The only way was death. Death. That wouldn't really help her problem.

The woman was finally back. "The new books will at the shelves at Saturday," told she. Sakura nodded, thanked her and then left the shop.

So, what now? She had her drinks, she had to wait a few days until the books will arrive and she didn't want to go home, afraid that she would get noticed of another mission, but she didn't want to stay here either.

She took out her phone and unlocked it when she bumped into something. She bounced backwards but she refound her balance fast enough so she didn't fall. When she was sure she stood she looked up, looking in pretty familiar black eyes. "A-a, hello Itachi-san," greeted she. In front of her stood her ex's older brother, tall and handsome. "Good afternoon, Sakura-san." He had this amused twinkle in his eyes that made Sakura ask herself if he was laughing at her. "Something funny?" so she asked him.

"Aa, no. Nothing's funny. I was wondering if you would like to have a drink with me." Sakura looked dumfounded at him. She was his little brother's ex-girlfriend. You're not supposed to drink with a sibling's ex, said a voice in her head. But, another voice said, he was nice to you. This can purely be two friends drinking something together.

"Ah, alright," agreed she. They sat down in a little restaurant and she asked for a hot chocolate while he got cappuccino. They sat in silence while they waited for their drinks. Sakura's mind wandered, again, to her "job". She knew she couldn't tell anybody, but Itachi was a very trustable person and she knew that he knew how to keep a secret.

And if she thought that he wasn't keeping his mouth shut, she knew the rule.

 _Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

Though, murdering her ex's brother wouldn't be very good. There was a chance that her name would appear on the list of suspects and she wasn't really in the mood for jail.

And even if she had to go to jail, she would have been murdered before she could even go to the court.

So she asked if they could sit somewhere more private, surprising Itachi, and swallowed once.

"Itachi-san, what I'm going to tell you now may never be told to anyone else," started she. The only response she got was a nod. Itachi sensed that she was totally serious but didn't find it necessary to reply. The next thing she said to him shocked him a bit. "You may not tell this anyone else because when you do it will not only sign my death, it will also sign yours." Again he nodded.

Before she could say something more he interrupted. "You know, you're like oleander." Sakura shot him a curious and confused look. "You are beautiful but poisonous."

She didn't know what to say to that but she told him everything. Everything.

 _The End_

* * *

Author's note: WE REACHED THE 2000 READS~ Do you have any idea of how proud I am? I know, my Fairy Tail has 46.2K reads but this fandom is so big that I'm so proud of myself

Well enough about me. I'm sorry for not updating so long but I needed a break (I never wrote so many one-shots in so little days.)

Next thing I'm happy about: THIS IS THE TENTH ITASAKU ONE-SHOT *yay*

If you are a Fairy Tail fan you can always look at my account for other one-shots.

Fun fact about the author's life(style): one of my best friends loves to do my hair even though my hair are curls who don't want to hang down still.

Please read, follow & review,

because, you know, those buttons down there aren't there for nothing↓↓

Bye~~


	11. The pink hair did it

Title: The pink hair did it

Prompt: Superstition (30 prompts table A-30, prompt 11)

Pairing: ItaSaku

Au: non-massacre

Words: 659

Note; I'M BACK FROM DEATH PEOPLE. Though I have to admit that this is short.

Summary: A few years later, when they were married and had two of those little Uchiha devils running around, Sakura asked why he didn't like her at the beginning. His answer was simple. "The pink hair did it." He found it funny. His wife didn't.

Itachi was a male who had seen much, but when he saw the little pink haired girl for the first time he had to look for a second time. Kunoichis do not have pink hair. But when he saw her for the second time (on the same day) he knew he was wrong. There was a kunoichi with pink hair. Apparently.

He still didn't believe it. But whatever. He had clan related things to do.

 _Are you kidding me?_ He sat at the dinner table when his little brother announced that he had invited his teammates over for dinner. Nothing wrong with that. Totally nothing. But something made him rethink that when he saw the pink hair.

He even changed that when the pink haired girl giggled when she saw him. He was not someone to meet and then be laughed at. So he did the only thing he could possible do. He raised his eyebrow. A normal person would have asked but he wasn't a normal person. Secondly, he had to keep the Uchiha's famous silence up. He did not speak unless it was utterly necessary.

Sensing that the older Uchiha's eyes were on her she looked back at him. "So you're the famous _Itachi-nii-san_ Sasuke always talks about," she said, like an explanation, receiving a "Sakura!" from a pretty flustered (how Uchiha's get flustered) Sasuke. Naruto entered and greeted him.

The pink haired girl who irritates him to nowhere was apparently called Sakura, how original. He did say less than normal, (yes, that is possible) but observe the pinkette for the whole dinner.

 _When people would ask him later why he was so frustrated he would say; "She was so much different from what I was used to that I couldn't get used to it, and that made me irritated"._

A few years later he had to go on a mission with Sakura. He had stopped referring to her as "pink haired girl" in his head and just used her name. They had to go on a mission with several teams and that was where Itachi learned that she some rituals she always did. Always the shoe for the left foot first and never, never take the last watch.

When one would ask why she did it that way, she would just answer that "it felt right" and so they did not ask it again.

A few years later, and Itachi had pushed himself over the fact that she was different from others and started to have normal conversations with her, surprisingly enjoying himself while talking to her.

Sakura was no different. She had just seen him as the brother of a teammate but when he stopped the creepy staring and started the conversations she started enjoying his company and started smiling.

Itachi loved the last thing. _Her smiles._ When her smiles were real it would reach her eyes, making the beautiful green eyes glitter. And when she had to cover up the fact that she cracked up at something he said she would cough, trying to cover her laugh, but that would make her cough real because, you know, laughing and fake coughing doesn't really end well, what would made him crackle up and ended with her being offended.

(He could only make up for it with a bouquet of red roses. No cherry blossoms. No. Just no. Sakura didn't like those. But she did love red roses.)

A few years later, when they were married and had two of those little Uchiha devils running around, Sakura asked why he didn't like her at the beginning. His answer was simple. "The pink hair did it." He found it funny. His wife didn't.

He did make it up by telling the real reason; that she was so much different from the others, that she was not anything he had ever heard of. That she was new for him, a whole new world.

 _And that he loved it._


	12. Light and Free

Title: Light and Free

Prompt: Fantasy (30 prompts table A-30, prompt 12)

Pairing: ItaSaku

Au: high school, other world (aka "heaven")

Genres: sadness, friendship

Words: 1409

Note; Gosh, I started writing this with a "yay" feeling and now I'm crying while looking at my screen. There is an important meaning behind this story and I absolutely love it. Italics are lyrics. Song list below.

Summary: Her fantasy killed her but saved her at the same time. He brought her there because he knew that she would break in this world.

Xx

 _Wait a second,_

 _Why, should you care, what they think of you_

 _When you're all alone, by yourself, do you like you?_

 _Do you like you?_

Xx

Sakura didn't really care anymore. She had tried to be the best. To do what her parents asked from her. To be so good that her long time crush would notice her. To do so good until they would see it. See that she was just as good as the others.

Until they would praise her.

But the praises were never given.

Xx

 _You don't have to try so hard_

 _You don't have to, give it all away_

Xx

She was sixteen now, a high school student. She should have friends, should be going out in the weekends and she should enjoy herself.

But no. Instead she went straight home after school, studying for the next tests. She didn't have real friends. Only people who acted like her friend, but if she wasn't there they wouldn't miss her.

They liked the Sakura she trained to be.

Not the real her.

They thought of her grades as "natural". At first she was a nerd, but when they began to notice that she always got high grades was it not special anymore and they stopped calling her a nerd.

When they saw her for the first time, her hair and looks were special.

But then they also got normal.

So she always had to try harder, to be noticed again. They wouldn't complement her looks anymore, because it was normal, so she had to wear make-up, so she would get complimented again.

Her grades weren't special anymore so she had to study even harder, trying to get even higher grades.

Xx

You could ask why one would do all those things to get noticed.

Well, it's simple.

She wasn't happy with herself, thinking that she wasn't good enough.

So others had to make her happy. Others had to convince her that she did good.

But with parents like hers, who always wanted more, did she not get much support from home.

With friends like hers, all fake ones, she wouldn't even wish of getting support.

And with no boyfriend, (only a crush who would never notice her), she didn't get support and help.

She had to support and help herself.

And that was hard.

Xx

So she stopped.

Xx

 _Take your make-up off_

 _Let your hair down_

 _Take a breath_

 _Look into the mirror, at yourself_

 _Don't you like you?_

Xx

It was on a Monday morning that she decided not to care anymore.

Monday mornings were hells anyway.

She usually would go out of bed early and repeat the subjects of the day and then apply her make-up routine.

But not this time.

This time she stayed in bed.

None of her "friends" had messaged her this weekend, asking why she wasn't there.

They hadn't even noticed.

Xx

Her parents had left for work, probably thinking that she had a free first hour.

She didn't even touch her make-up supplies.

She just went to school with her natural face, a loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt.

Nothing special.

Just herself

Xx

 _I can take so much_

 _till I've had enough_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human and I crash and I break down_

 _your words in my head_

 _knives in my heart_

 _you build me up and then I fall apart_

 _cause I'm only human_

xx

She didn't answer all the questions of the teacher today.

They had noticed the changes.

They had noticed that she didn't wear make-up.

That she didn't look as "good" as usual.

That she didn't do as "good" as usual.

But they also noticed that she had bags under her eyes.

(…From all the late nights she stayed up studying..)

That her left leg faltered a bit every time she walked.

(…From walking on those damned heels which made her legs look longer..)

 _Xx_

 _I try everything to make them see me_

 _But everyone sees what I can't be_

Xx

She always had much fantasy, but she didn't think that her fantasy would make her dream like this.

Xx

 _Sometimes when I'm alone I pretend that I'm queen_

 _It's almost believable_

Xx

Sakura sleepily opened her eyes. "Where am I…?" She blinked a few times and pushed her body up so she was sitting now. "You're safe, that's all you need to know," was said from behind her. She twirled around. The sun shone from behind the male who had answered so she could only see a silhouette. She focused her eyes a bit more to see sharper but to no avail.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Itachi," he answered. He walked towards her. She shuffled a bit back, trying not to get too close to him. He saw her attempt on getting away and smiled softly. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe with me." His voice was calming her. It was a bit sharp on the edges but the words were spoken so carefully and soft that she couldn't do anything but relax a bit and let him come near her.

He helped her up, and the first thing Sakura noticed was that she felt lighter, freer. She smiled when she closed her eyes. She absolutely loved this feeling. No weight on her shoulders. Just her, the male and the soft sounds around her. "You like it?" It made Sakura's moment stop and let her look at him. He was holding her in his arms. "Can I stay here?" asked she. She didn't want to leave here. If she left this place she would have to go back there. She didn't want that. "Only if you leave the world you're in now," was his answer.

And her dream was over, she was woken up by the bell.

Xx

She knew she was going crazy, that it wasn't real, but she wanted it so much.

She wanted to go back there, to be in Itachi's arms.

"You don't even know the man," muttered she to herself.

But she couldn't forget it.

Xx

 _Little do you know_

 _How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm still haunted by the memories_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

Xx

It haunted her. Every day, night and moment.

On the Monday morning after that she made up her mind.

She was going to see Itachi again.

She just needed a little more time.

Xx

 _Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

Xx

She worked harder than normal, looked better than normal.

People started to forget the day that she looked so, so less herself.

It hurt her to smile again, that fake smile, while she could be with Itachi now and smile for real.

But she had to do it.

She had to complete her plan; when she completed it she could go and see Itachi again.

So she completed it. She acted like she did before meeting Itachi, but she wrote everything down in a little note book. She wrote letters to everyone she spend more than one day with; even her teacher (Kakashi-sensei) who acted like he could see right through her would get a letter.

Xx

She made an end to her life on a Monday morning, three week later.

It was a shock to everyone. They hadn't expected it. "She always smiled." "She never looked sad."

"But do you remember?" "Remember what?" "You know that Monday she went to school in baggy clothes and with bags under her eyes?" "Oh, I remember. She actually looked sad that time."

Xx

When she was buried, and it was her mother's time to read she read the letter she left to them all.

"It wasn't the fault of you. It was mine.

My fault that I couldn't make myself happy.

That I needed someone else to make me happy.

But that someone never came, until three weeks ago.

I had this dream, where I met Itachi.

That world was amazing.

I felt light and free. No burdens anymore.

I asked Itachi if I could stay.

He said that I could if I left this world.

So I leave this world.

I hope you all will be happy in this world because I will be happy in that world.

Together with Itachi.

Love, Sakura."

* * *

Song list:

1th time; Try - Colbie Caillad

2nd time: Try - Colbie Caillad

3th time: Try - Colbie Caillad

4th time: Human - Christina Perri

5th time: Invisible - Skylar Grey

6th time: Invisible - Skylar Grey

7th time: Little do you know - Alex & Sierra

8th time: Little do you know - Alex & Sierra


End file.
